Il ne faut jamais écouter aux portes
by Eleonath
Summary: ... sous peine de...


Salut les gens! Voici un petit os écrit dans la chaleur des après-midi d'aout de la corse et remanié dans l'ère glaciaire de notre mois de décembre... Il ressemble un peu à tout ce qui ce fait ... mais je l'aime bien.

Bisous

Eleonath

* * *

Il ne faut jamais écouter aux portes…

- J'en peux plus…

Lily laissa en suspens la main qu'elle dirigeait vers la porte du dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année.

Ne voulant pas déranger les garçons après leur entraînement de Quidditch, elle décida de remettre à plus tard le sujet dont elle voulait s'entretenir avec James.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour partir quand…

- Et bien dis-le à Lily, James ! dit Sirius en réponce à son ami.

- Pff … parce que tu crois qu'elle va bien le prendre peut-être ?

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas…

Ils parlaient d'elle à n'en pas douter mais à propos de quoi ? Malheureusement curieuse de nature, Lily décida de rester et d'écouter.

Après tout peut-être que si elle s'avait d'avance ce qui tracassait James, ils régleraient plus facilement la question.

- Je ne supporte plus cette situation Patmol !!!

- Je sais Jamesie! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et tu me le répètes de plus en plus souvent depuis trois mois.

Lily regarda par la fenêtre, songeuse, la neige qui tombait doucement sur le parc de Poudlard. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler bon sang ?

- Je ne supporte plus d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, de la savoir assise près de moi dans la salle commune ou même à côté de moi à table. Je crois que je vais devenir cinglé, mes nerfs ne vont bientôt plus le supporter, c'est pas possible !

- Je sais tout ça Jamesie, tu me le répètes depuis la rentrée… depuis qu'elle te supporte !!!

James ricana, amère.

- Je pensais qu'en devenant ami avec elle ça irai mieux. Mais non au contraire, ça devient de pire en pire.

- Je te comprends vieux, je pense que je serais comme toi dans la même situation.

- Bon je vais prendre une douche, je vais peut être réussir à me détendre. L'entraînement était vraiment raté, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser.

Sirius rit joyeusement.

- Ca s'est vu James, tu as failli te prendre un Cognard et finir à l'infirmerie. Tu étais tellement perdu dans tes pensées que tu n'as pas attrapé le vif une seule fois!

Lily entendit comme le bruit mât d'un oreiller qui frappe quelqu'un et la porte claquée mais elle n'y prêta pas attention plus que ça.

Elle s'adossa au mur à côté d'elle et les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir depuis le milieu de la conversation se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Depuis la rentrée, elle découvrait chaque jour un peu plus quel homme… charmant était James, leur rôle de Préfets-en-Chef les amenant à se fréquenter beaucoup plus que part le passé.

Aujourd'hui, elle en était tombée amoureuse et elle découvrait que lui la détestait et ne supportait pas sa présence près de lui !

Et bien tant pis !!!

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et se dirigea vers son dortoir la démarche assurée.

* * *

La réunion se déroula normalement, Lily et James avaient parlé chacun leur tour, annonçant les nouvelles directives données par les professeurs et essayant de trouver une solution aux problèmes que leur exposaient les Préfets.

- Bien je crois que nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui… Lily ?

- Oui je crois aussi. Réfléchissez au thème du bal de printemps et proposez nous vos idées à la prochaine réunion. Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine.

Les Préfets quittèrent la pièce tranquillement les laissant seuls.

-Pff, souffla James, j'ai cru que cela ne finirait jamais. Après l'entrainement cet après-midi et la semaine qu'on a eu je suis content d'être en week end.

- Je ne te retiens pas, lui répondit durement Lily, tu peux rentrer à la Salle Commune, j'ai des choses à terminer ici.

James, surpris de son ton, répondit :

- Heu non, je peux t'attendre…

- Je ne voudrais t'imposer ma présence Potter, dit Lily en le regardant brièvement.

James vint s'asseoir sur le pupitre juste devant le bureau professoral auquel Lily était installé.

- Lily, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé sur ce ton et appelé Potter depuis des mois…

- Il faut croire que j'avais tord, répondit séchement Lili sans relever la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle rédigeait le compte-rendu de la réunion.

De plus en plus dérouté par l'attitude de la jeune femme, James se leva et posa ses mains sur le bureau :

- Lily ! Regardes-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle releva la tête, posa également ses mains sur le bureau et se leva pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien.

- Il y a que si ma présence dans la même pièce que te déplait tant, il fallait le dire tout de suite. On ne se serait pas fréquenté aussi souvent.

James paru horrifié.

- Pardon ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ta présence ne me déplait pas, bien au contraire. J'adore passer du temps avec mes amis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu !

- Et de qui tiens-tu une pareille absurdité ? Je te pensais assez intelligente pour ne pas croire les rumeurs…

- De ta bouche, tu l'as dis toi-même, s'écria Lily, de plus en plus énervé, ne sachant pas si elle devait se mettre à hurler ou à pleurer.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais dis ça ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Si ! Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, tu en parlais avec Sirius dans ta chambre.

James l'a regarda, interdit :

- Parce que tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli ?

- Arrêtes ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la moral, Monsieur-je-fais-tout-ce-qu'il-est-possible-de-faire-pour-désobéir-au-règlemen-de-l'école !!!

- Mais … tenta James.

- Et puis tu vois, vu ta réaction, c'est bien ce que tu penses !

- Mais non !

- James, je t'ai aussi bien entendu que si j'étais dans la chambre avec vous. Tu as dis à Sirius que tu ne pouvais plus supporter ma présence pendant les repas, dans la Salle Commune. Dis le si je te répugne tant que ça! J'aurai encore plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as couru après pendant toutes ces années, hurla Lily.

- Mais tu n'as pas compris Lily ! Tu n'as pas tout entendu, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Tu ne me répugnes pas du tout !

- James, j'ai entendu TOUTE la conversation. Du moment ou vous êtes rentré de l'entraînement au moment ou tu as claqué la porte de la salle de bain. Cela ne faisait aucun doutes, crois moi, dit Lily, retenant avec difficulté les premières larmes.

James soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

- Voilà ou cela mène quand on écoute aux portes, on ne comprend que la moitié des choses ou on les comprend de travers.

- Alors explique-toi ! Parce que pour moi, cela à l'air on ne peut plus clair : tu ne peux pas me supporter ! Dis-le à la fin !

James rougit légèrement et dit :

- Je … je ne … je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi.

- Pardon ? s'insurgea la jeune rousse. Tu préfères peut-être dire à Sirius que tu me détestes ? Tu n'as pas le courage de me le dire en face c'est ça ?

- Mais je ne te déteste pas Lily, répondit le jeune de plus en plus énervé.

Lily s'éloigna du bureau, furieuse, en disant :

- J'en ai assez. Cette conversation ou plutôt cette engueulade ne mène nulle part. Tu n'auras plus affaire à moi désormais Potter, mis à part pendant les réunions.

James l'attrapa par le bras et referma violement la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

- Non, je refuse que tu sortes de cette pièce.

- Ah bon ? Tu refuse que je sorte de cette pièce ? Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ?

James ferma un instant les yeux pour se donner du courage. Après tout, lui dire ou non mènerait surement au même résultat, elle ne voudrait certainement plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?

- Oui… je n'attends que ça, répondit Lily, sarcastique.

Il l'a lâcha et dit :

- La vérité c'est que je ne support plus d'être près de toi sans…

- sans quoi ? cracha Lily.

- sans avoir envie de te sauter dessus et t'embrasser Lily.

Lily le regarda bouche bée.

James repris :

- Je ne supporte plus que tu sois près de moi et de ne pouvoir te toucher ou t'embrasser Lily. Je suis au supplice à chaque fois que tu t'assoies à côté de moi à table ou en cours !!!

Il se tu, reprenant sa respiration. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il préféra s'éloigner vers les fenêtres obscures de la salle. Les minutes commençaient à s'étirer, quand la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Tu n'as jamais joué la comédie ?

Il se retourna vivement, la trouvant assise par terre, adossée à la porte.

- Comment ?

- Tu n'as jamais joué la comédie toutes ces années ? Tu étais vraiment sincère ?

Il s'approcha très vite d'elle, l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à se lever avant de lui demander :

- Parce que tu croyais que je n'étais pas sincère ?

Elle haussA les épaules, plus très sûr d'elle-même et surtout troublée de le sentir si près.

- Bon sang, mais j'ai toujours été sincère Lily ! Je t'aime !

Il la fixait, ses yeux dans les siens, le souffle court et ses mains serrant toujours ses épaules.

Elle brisa le lien de leur regard quelques instants avant de le regarder de nouveau et de lui dire dans un souffle :

- Alors… qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Pardon ? répondit James, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Lily sourit doucement :

- Tu me dis que tu ne supportes plus d'être près de moi sans… avoir envie de … m'embrasser…

De surprise, il libéra ses épaules et recula légèrement.

Elle attrapa sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor et l'attira de nouveau vers elle en s'appuyant contre la porte et en disant :

- Alors je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

James se pencha lentement vers elle et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Très vite cela ne leur suffit plus, leur bouche s'ouvrirent et leur langue se mêlèrent, les faisant soupirer.

Posant ses mains en coupe sur son visage, James approfondie le baiser et pressa Lily contre la porte la faisant gémir.

Après plusieurs minutes et autant de baisés enflammés, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés. James posa son front contre celui de Lily et ferma mes yeux.

- Je t'aime…

Il les rouvrit aussi vite qu'il les avait fermé et regarda Lily qui fixait ses pieds en rougissant.

Il posa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage, effleura ses lèvres des siennes d'un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon et lui dit :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lily.

Lily lui souris d'un air contrit :

- Je suis désolé pour la scène que je viens de te faire mais…

Il s'interrompit en souriant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié !

- … mais … quand je t'ai entendu parler avec Sirius…

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux qu'il essuya doucement sur sa joue.

- … désolé… ce que tu as dis… enfin… ce que j'ai compris… cela m'a fait tellement mal.

Il la sera dans ses bras.

- Et puis tu me connais… sans te demander d'explications je me suis braqué et j'ai préféré attaquer !

James éclata de rire :

- Ca, pour connaître ce trait de caractère chez toi, je le connais. C'est quand même un peu lui le responsable de cette … mésentente entre nous ces dernières années. Ca et le faite que je me conduisais comme un idiot !

Lily le repoussa loin d'elle en souriant :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de James Potter ?

James mit ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant :

- Il est devant toi, seulement je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas en me comportant comme je le faisais depuis la cinquième année que j'arriverai à … t'avoir… donc je me suis remis en question. Et voilà…

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fais un effort, j'ai aussi pris sur moi pour te donner une chance quand j'ai vu que tu t'étais calmé, confessa Lily.

-Et bien on peut dire que l'on a été récompensé tous les deux de nos efforts alors... Aller viens on rentre à la Salle Commune chercher les autres, ça va être l'heure d'aller manger, dit James en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

James s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Sirius pendant que Lily montait dans son dortoir.

- Alors la réunion Cornedrue ?

- Comme d'habitude…

- Et avec Lily comment …? demanda Sirius avant de se taire soudainement car celle-ci approchait avec ses amies.

- Vous venez manger les garçons ? demanda-t-elle, debout derrière le fauteuil, en mettant ses bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.

James lui fit contourner le fauteuil pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser sous le regard ébahis de leurs amis respectifs.

Sirius se repris le premier et dit en souriant :

- Ah ba je vois que ça va mieux avec Lily, Jamesie !!!

Ce fut Lily qui lui répondit en souriant :

- Oui il va mieux Sirius. Il avait visiblement du mal avec moi ces derniers temps. A ce propos, même si vous êtes dans votre chambre vous pourriez être un peu plus discret quand vous parlez des filles…

Sirius les regarda se lever, abasourdi, avant de comprendre.

- Tu nous as entendus ? Mais…

- Oui elle nous a entendu Sirius. Mais maintenant elle sait qu'il ne faut jamais écouter aux portes… sous peine de tout comprendre de travers…, dit James en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour sortir, la main de Lily dans la sienne.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu comprendre de travers ? C'était clair ce qu'on a dit, non ? James ? Lily ? Et attendez-moi ! Lily tu avais compris quoi ???? cria Sirius en se levant précipitamment pour les rejoindre…


End file.
